


Fashionably Late

by MamaFriesmeal



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaFriesmeal/pseuds/MamaFriesmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miu is late to JK's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

Everyone laughed, sharing food and stories as they sat on the spread out assortment of blankets and towels on the roof of the school.

The others had all graduated, aside from Tomoko, but for JK’s birthday, They’d all made time to come back. Except… In a moment when everyone was occupied, JK glanced to the vacant spot on his right. The spot everyone knew to reserve for Miu. But she hadn’t come. JK’s head snapped up as Yuki called over to him from her spot beside Gentaro, and he smiled and gratefully accepted the onigiri she had decorated to look like her favorite satellite, putting back on his bright smile and laughing as he dug in. “It’s good, Yuki-chan!”

Gifts were given, mostly silly little things that only had meaning because it was these people who had given them to him. The only people in the world who mattered to him — Minus the one that mattered the most. It was starting to get dark by the time the party wound down, clouds rolling in. Kengo commented that he was glad the predicted storm had held off until the party was over, which Gentaro cheerfully agreed with. Everyone gathered their things and tried to help JK clean up, but he just smiled and shooed them along, telling them he could handle it.

When he’d finally gotten Gentaro to go, gotten him heading down the stairwell, was when the rain started. The same moment when JK no longer tried to force cheer for the sake of the party. He quickly packed away the gifts he’d been given so they didn’t get wet, and sank back to the floor, sitting, letting the rain beat down on his back as it started to come harder.

Why hadn’t she come? Had he done something to make her mad at him? She had seemed okay when he’d talked to her on the phone over the weekend. She was on a business trip with her mother, but said she would be there. That she wouldn’t miss it for the world. So why hadn’t she come?

JK’s head snapped up, thrown from his thoughts, as the door to the stairwell slammed open. He turned, watching Miu stumble forward. Her hair was a mess form the wind and the rain, her makeup smeared and ruined though he couldn’t tell if it was from the rain or if she’d been crying. Her clothes were soaked through and the hell of one of her shoes had broken off.

"Plane… delayed…" Miu panted heavily, trying to get air back into her lungs even as she forced the words out. "I tried…" She whimpered, stumbling forward, swaying due to the breathlessness and broken heel of her shoe. JK quickly pushed himself up, throwing himself forward and bringing his arms around her.

"I thought you weren’t coming." He mumbled.

Miu looked down at him, staring slightly, then smiled gently, nuzzling into his hair. She would have held him, but his grip had her arms pinned to her side. “I’m sorry…” She murmured. She detached him from her. holding out the small, brightly colored bag. The bow was limp now, ruined in her rushing. JK opened it, pulling out the small box inside and opening it. Inside, with the words “Happy Birthday. Love, Miu ❤” written on it, was a picture of an expensive electric guitar.

JK looked up at Miu, who just smiled and wiped her eyes on the heel of her hand, only further smearing her makeup. “I’d… hoped we could pick it up together after the party. But I think the store is closed by now.” She looked off toward town and sighed, “It was such a good plan too… But I guess we can go tomorrow.” JK smiled , leaning up as she turned to face him again, pressing a warm, happy kiss to her lips. Miu squeaked slightly, being caught off guard by it.

"Thank you." JK laughed, breaking from the kiss.

Miu laughed with him, “I need to clean up, but… I’ll take you out to dinner. Just you and me, to make up for missing the party, okay?” JK nodded, slipping his hand into hers. He picked up the bag he’d packed everything into and smiled as he felt Miu lean on his shoulder.

"My place is closer." JK commented, leaning up to kiss her cheek. "We’ll both get cleaned up and get some dinner." He tugged her forward toward the stairs, thinking this might be one of the better birthdays he’d had.


End file.
